


Little Family Quirks

by McKayRulez



Series: Markiplier Fics [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family, Gen, Pointless, Random & Short, Random Encounters, Short One Shot, Who Killed Markiplier?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: A brief moment with Bim, Jim and Jim.





	Little Family Quirks

Bim: "Jim... What are you doing?"  
Field Reporter Jim: "Looking for Tim."  
Bim: "Why?"  
Jim: "Sometimes you got to look inside the box of innocent light that's hiding in the demon shadows of dim."  
Bim: ....?  
Jim: "WKM's truth is inside that little biscuit, Bim! I will find him!"  
Bim: "Riigghhttt....." Bim looks over to camera Jim. "What is he going on about?"  
Camera Jim shrugs and zooms in on Reporter Jim's behind, as Reporter Jim hangs over the edge of a couch looking under it for Tim.  
Bim: "Alrighty then.. Well carry on and uh.. Let me know if he decides to look under Matthias's couch too.. I will totally be there to help the.. 'Tim crusade?', with burgers on the road if you know what I mean.."  
Jim doesn't hear him as he falls off the couch onto his back, against the hard floor and camera Jim crawls on top of him going into sleep mode.  
Bim watches as they fall instantly asleep and shakes his head confused. He leaves the living room and goes to the kitchen, grabbing a cannibal meat burger on his way to work.  
Bim: "My cousins are weird."


End file.
